<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice as Sweet by ilookedback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951215">Twice as Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback'>ilookedback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, Established Relationship, Mildly Suggestive Language, Other, a little bit of kissing, gender neutral reader, hot single dad frankie morales (tm), references to food, soft n sweet per usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is staring out the window, frowning at the rain like it’s wronged him personally.</p><p>“Shit,” he mutters.</p><p>“‘It,” the baby mimics solemnly, from her spot at his feet. His head swivels down and then he glances back at you a little guiltily.</p><p>“She’s like a sponge,” he says ruefully. “Picking up every piece of vocabulary I don’t want her to learn.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice as Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For day 29 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me">this prompt list</a> and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "picnic."</p><p>Same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871253">Down to the Roots</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981017">First Star I See</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990689">Why Did It Have to Be...</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143668">Shine Like the Sun</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379096">Leafy Greens</a> (but all these fics can be read as standalones).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie is staring out the window, frowning at the rain like it’s wronged him personally.</p><p>“Shit,” he mutters.</p><p>“‘It,” the baby mimics solemnly, from her spot at his feet. His head swivels down and then he glances back at you a little guiltily.</p><p>“She’s like a sponge,” he says ruefully. “Picking up every piece of vocabulary I don’t want her to learn.”</p><p>“She loves to copy you,” you point out. “Just think of all the good traits she’ll pick up.”</p><p>“That remains to be seen. She won’t even let me put a baseball cap on her,” he grumbles. You have to bite back a smile, remembering how her face had gone sour and she’d immediately snatched the hat off of her head, much to Frankie’s dismay. Graciously, he seems to have forgiven her for it by now. He leans down to pick her up and presses a kiss to her cheek, finally turning away from the window.</p><p>“My weather guy is on vacation this week,” he tells you. ‘His’ weather guy is the meteorologist for one of the local news stations and normally Frankie swears by his predictions. “I should have known not to trust the kid filling in for him.”</p><p>Frankie is usually pretty go with the flow so you’re not sure why he’s upset about the rain. “Did you have plans I don’t know about? I thought we were having a lazy day.”</p><p>He sighs. “I was trying to be cute and spontaneous and take you on a picnic.”</p><p>“Planned spontaneity? That is cute,” you tease him, and he laughs. The baby squirms in his arms and he flips her down to lay across his forearm so he can glide her back and forth in a lazy swinging motion.</p><p>“Alright,” he says. “I have a contingency plan.”</p><p>It’s one of those qualities you privately hope she’ll inherit from him, this predilection for contingencies.</p><p>Soon enough, you’re settled on the living room floor, backs against the front of the couch, with a cozy blanket wrapped around your shoulders and a bowl of popcorn shared between you. The baby is lolled on the carpet at your feet, wide eyes trained on the TV screen where you’ve got a Disney movie starting.</p><p>“Save room,” Frankie says, nodding to the snacks. “I’ve got dessert, too.”</p><p>“Dessert?” you ask suggestively, waggling your eyebrows for effect.</p><p>“Yeah, I—” He cuts himself off, catching up to your meaning, and smirks. “Well, <i>yeah</i>, that too, if you want, but I meant—I picked up some carrot cake from that bakery you like.”</p><p>“You did?” You lean in and press a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling against the soft, raspy brush of his facial hair. You sneak your hand up his back and work it into the shaggy hair above the base of his neck, giving him a gentle massage and enjoying how his face goes soft and content and his body relaxes into yours. “You’re so sweet I almost don’t need cake.”</p><p>“I’ll eat yours if you don’t want it,” he offers, all faux generosity, and you pull your face away just far enough to shoot him a disapproving frown.</p><p>“I said <i>almost</i>, honey. Don’t put words in my mouth.”</p><p>He gives you a sweet smile. “I’ll put something else in your mouth,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Yeah, you will,” you say with a sigh, turning your attention back to the TV screen and settling your head onto his shoulder. You tug lightly on a lock of his hair. “Cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>